STORM:Path of Struggle
by SwiftStar1
Summary: "A storm of fire is comming with the power to save the clans or destroy them." this was given to a young apprentice Spottedpaw about her brother. Can she lead him to the right path or will he destroy all...
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader:Bramblestar

Dark brown tabby tom

Deputy:Squirrelflight

Dark ginger she-cat

Medicine cat:Jayfeather

Grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors

Brackenfur

Golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail

Long haired white tom

Brightheart

White she cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw

Golden brown tabby tom

Birchfall

Light brown tabby tom

Whitewing

White she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose

Cream tom

Hazeltail

Small gray an white she-cat

Mousewhisker

Gray an white tom

Lionblaze

Golden tabby with amber eyes

Foxleap

Reddish tabby tom

Icecloud

White she-cat

Toadstep

Black an white tom

Rosepetal

Dark cream she-cat

Briarlight

Dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall

Tortoiseshell an white she-cat

Bumblestripe

Very pale gray tom with stripes

Ivypool

Silver and white tabby

Sorreltail

tortoiseshell

QUEENS

Dovewing

pale gray she cat

Cinderheart

Gray tabby

(blazekit honeykit)

Daisy

Cream she-cat

ELDERS

Spiderleg

Long limed black tom with brown under belly

Millie

Striped gray she-cat

Graystripe

Gray long haired tabby tom with a crooked foreleg

Dustpelt

Dark brown tabby tom

WindClan

Leader:Onestar

Brown tabby tom

Deputy:Ashfoot

Gray she-cat

Medicine cat:Kestrelflight

Mottled gray tom

Warriors

Crowfeather

Dark grey tom

Owlwhisker

Light brown tom

Whiskertail

Light brown tom

Nightcloud

Black she-cat

apprentice:Sunpaw(yellow tom)

Weaselfur

Ginger tom with white paws

Harespring

Brown an white tom

Emberfoot

Gray tom with two dark paws

Furzepelt

Grey and white she cat

Breezepelt

Black tom

Boulderfoot

Large pale gray tom

Sedgewisker

Light brown tabby she-cat

Elders

Gorsetail pale gray and white tom

Tornear tabby tom

RiverClan

Mistystar

Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:Reedwhisker

Medicine cat:Willowshine

Gray tabby she-cat (apprentice Icypaw bright silver an white she-cat with blue eyes)

Warriors

Hollowflight

dark tabby

Graymist

pale gray she-cat

Troutthorn

Pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur

Light gray tabby tom

Icewing

White she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail

Dark gray she-cat

Mossypelt

Brown an white she-cat

Pebblefoot

Mottled gray tom

Rushfeather

Light brown tabby tom

Mallownose

Light brown tabby tom

Robinwing

tortoiseshell tom

Peatalfur

Gray and white she-cat

Grasspelt

Light brown tom

Duskfur

Brown tabby she-cat

Elders

Mosspelt

Tortoiseshell she-cat

Pouncetail

Ginger and white tom

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar

Large old white tom with black paws

Deputy:Rowanclaw

Ginger tom

Medicine cat: Littlecloud

Very small very old tabby tom

Warriors

Smokefoot

Black tom

Toadfoot

Dark tom

Applefur

Mottled brown she-cat

Ratscar

Brown tom with large scar down back

Snowbird

Pure white she-cat

Olivenose

tortoishell she-cat

Owlclaw

Light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur

Dark gray tom

Tigerheart

Dark brown tabby tom with one dusky brown foot

Dawnpelt

Cream-furred she-cat

apprentice:Graypaw

white she cat with gray stripes

Pinenose

Black she-cat

Ferretclaw

Cream an gray tom

Ivytail

Black,white an tortoiseshell

Queens

Kinkfur

Crazy furred tabby she-cat

Tawnypelt

tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Elders

Oakfur

Small brown tom

Whitewater

Long furred white she-cat,blind in a eye

Cats outside of clans

Nameless white tom with amber eyes

…...

PROLOGUE

I walked on the stone hearing my pawsteps echo down the stone passageway. "Where am I?" "How am I here? "Why am I here?" Those thoughts pounded in my head so hard that it hurt.

Suddenly a dim light shown ahead and I heard the steady drip of water. A cat sat there,a furless cat with fragments of a ancient stick . "Rock?" I thought. "Yes." "Why am I here,I thought I was..." I did not dare to finish the sentence. "No."He sighed. You have just faded,The Dark Forest cannot kill StarClan." "You must return."He said suddenly. "WHAT?!" I exclaimed. " If not you will fade completely." In one bound he crossed the smooth floor and rested his muzzle on my head. "You must return." "You must return." "You must return." The words bounced around in my head,blocking out any other thing. Suddenly I could not fell the ground under my paws. I tried to open up my eyes but could not,everything was blank, not black, but blank.

…...HI ... Chapter 1

My eyes flipped open to see a ginger ball of fur standing over me. "Yay, Spottedkit opened her eyes!" It exclaimed. "Thats great Firekit!" A soft voice called. I looked around to see a fluffy gray she-cat looking at me with love in her eyes. I suddenly knew this was my mother. "Hi." I said. Firekit suddenly yelled out in one breath "Hi,Spottedkit I know will be the best of friends! I am Firekit do you want to go out side? I looked at mother pleadingly. "Okay." She finally said. "YES! COME ON SPOTTEDKIT!" Firekit yelled excitedly! So I got up an followed him out.

"Race you to the fresh-kill pile!" My overly excited brother yelled. " Not fair I don't know what it is!" I called back. Then I saw a pile of dead rodents an guessed that is what he ment , but I stopped a little to late an crashed into a gray-silver she-cat my age. "Watch were your going!" She spat,then looked closer at me. "Oh it seems the little,misfit runt is awake an out. She laughed with venom in her voice. "Its a shame you even lived through the night. She said with a wicked grin on her face. "Good one Fernkit!" A gray tom called. "Thanks Blazekit." she purred.

"FERNKIT!" "LEAVE ARE SISTER ALONE!" Firekit yelled at her. "Oh." she purred. "Misfit number two its a crime you were even born." And with that she stalked off. "Speak for your self." He called after her. "Come on lets bring this mouse to the elders." He said. As I followed him one thing buzzed in my head, "Thats my sister?!"


	2. Chapter 2

I sigh an walk away with the mouse in my mouth,my sister following with a confused look on her face. I know what is coming "Three,Two,One."

"Firekit why does Fernkit hate us?" Spottedkit asked. I sighed.

"I honestly don't know, I think she feels better than us she is dad's favorite. Spottedkit sighed an looked dejected "But if she doesn't want to be with us that's her problem!" Spottedkit flashed a weak grin that soon turned into a smile. "Come on lets go to the elders!"

**I know small chapter but ill try to post another one as soon as I can! Special thanks to my first reviewers u know who u are! AN now fernkit will give u blue berries!**

**Fernkit:Do I hav to?**

**Me:Yes,today please!**

**Fernkit: Okay! (throughs berries!)**

**Me:WAIT A SECOND THESE ARE DEATH BERRIES! FERNKIT GET BACK HERE!**

**Fernkit:gotta go!**

**Spottedkit:Please do not eat the berries Fernkit has thrown.**

**Fernkit:Oh look its little misfit!**

**Spottedkit:At least I am not getting beaten by SwiftStar1**

**Me:Spottedkit?**

**Spottedkit:Oh yeah,Swifty over here does not own warriors!**

**ALL: See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

Spottedkits p.o.v ( Five moons later)

I was kinda tired,but not enough to go to bed. Firekit ran off to get something for mom. There was nothing to do so I headed into the nursery,but I stopped midstep when a bloodcurdling scream echoed from it. The scream was followed by a yowl "Rosepetal's kitting!"

Almost instantly a gray tabby burst out of a bramble bush,and brushed past me in a blur of speed an fur.

I followed wanting to see what was going on. The tabby was bent over Rosepeatal. "Push!" Her body rippled an she yowled.

His ear twitched,an he turned cloudy blue eyes. "Spottedkit,go to my den an get me jumpier berries,and wet moss." "Jayfeather are you sure this is a good..." Mom tried to interrupt. "Dovewing I know what I am doing,Spottedkit go.

With that I sped off almost crashing into Firekit. "Spottedkit where are..." I ignored him an carried on following Jayfeather's scent trail.

I rushed in tripping over a brown tabby. "Hello I am Briarlight,how can I help you?"

"Rosepetal...kitting...wet moss...jumper berries." I gasped out. "Oh okay,I will get the moss the berries are over there.

I got up an went to a hole in the cave and clawed up some berries. Briarlight gave me the moss an a stick the size of her tail. "Here you'll need this." She purred. I nodded an dashed off.

When I got there Rosepetal's yowls were getting weaker, Jayfeather wiped his head around. "Bring me the moss and the stick and chew up the berries into a pulp." I nodded and shoved him the stick an moss.

"Is the pulp done?" he asked. "Yes! I called back,a passed it to him. "We work so well together." I noticed.

…...Page break...

When it was over, Rosepetal had two twin brown toms with black ears Darkkit an Thistlekit,a dark tabby tom Hawkkit, an a black she-cat with white paws Whitekit.

"Wow."Spottedkit mewed.

"I hope that was a good wow!"Jayfeather meowed. "YES!" "Well if you like doing this so much,how would you like to be my apprentice? I'm not going be around forever,and I do need one." I closed my eyes. "I know how much Firekit wanted me to train besides him as a warrior,but I know can't ignore the urge to become a medicine cat." I thought.

"You know Firekit will understand,you to are the best of friends nothing can break that. He mewed as if he could tell what I was thinking. "You know he is right." I thought.

"Yes I will be your apprentice." I mewed.

**Ooh drama! And why a big time skip,well I just don't want this to drag on! Well review, oh an Spottedkit!**

**Spottedkit:SwiftStar1 does not own warriors,Review an u get a treat next time (Ask if u want Sweets or Plushies!)**

**Fun fact:Whitekit was named for being the opisite of Blackstar.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Firekit's PO.V)

"_Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey,come to the Highledge for a Clan meting!" _The yowl echoed around the stone hollow filling everyone's ears with Bramblestar's call.

I purred. "This is the day of our ceremony!" The excitement filled me from ears to tail!

I purred again when I noticed Mom trying to lick both Spottedkit an I's pelt at the same time,but the purr died in my chest when I saw Bumblestripe grooming Fernkit's pelt whispering praises in her ear.

Spottedkit caught the down fall of my excitement an followed my gaze.

"Its okay Bumblestripe doesn't know what he's missing." She caught my eye an purred. "Anyway don't let this ruin our special day,Anyway I know she wont be happy for long." She purred.

I tried to catch her eye but I couldn't,I know she's hiding something.

"_Naming apprentices is one of the most enjoyable things to do as leader and its keeps our Clan strong._

_Firekit,Fernkit from this day forward until you earn your warrior names you shall be known as Firepaw and Fernpaw, Firepaw your mentor shall be Lionblaze,Lionblaze you have trained Dovewing well and I hope you pass on the skills to Firepaw._

_Fernpaw your mentor shall be Berrynose..._

When Berrynose was named the look of horror an disgust shone on Fernpaw's face said enough,Spottedkit and I could barely hold back the laugh's at her face..._ Cats of ThunderClan I will_

_not be around forever, so I have decided to take on a apprentice,Spottedpaw will be your next medicine cat. Tonight I will present her at the Moonpool to StarClan." _

" _FIREPAW,FERNPAW,SPOTTEDPAW!" _The clan cheered.

I purred as I heard Fernpaw get told to do the elders today,and I got to explore the territory. Right now life is perfect.

But not for long.

…...

**Wow sorry for the wait for the short chappie,but enjoy anyway. Oh an now a word from our Fernpaw.**

**Fernpaw:How did I get stuck with such of a (pretend she said pleasent things) for a mentor!**

**(Walks away for bedding muttering something.)**

**Spottedpaw:Revenge is under rated, that was awesome! **

**Me: Spottedpaw...?**

**Spottedpaw: Special thanks to Splashhart for reviews/following/An favin! Swifty doesn't own warriors!**

**Firepaw:Wait how am I here ?**

**Me:Sorry your to late!**

**Firepaw:What?**

**Me:Bye!**

**Firepaw:Im still confused... **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (? P.O.V)

I crouched deep in the bramble thicket,with perfect view of the pool. I have an assignment ,I was told there is a important meting in StarClan going down tonight. My mission,to gather information,aka spy.

The ferns twitched and gave away to a all to familiar blue gray shape. Soon the clearing filled with cats,but only a pawfull came up to the shining pool.

A ginger tom spoke. "The fire has returned."He simply stated.

"Yes but not in the way we thought." A golden tom called out,images began to appear on the water. "He has not only the power to to save the clans but burn them to their roots." I shifted trying to get a closer view but so had the cats in the clearing.

"But you forget he can save them,even fire can be guided." The blue gray she-cat pointed out.

"Bluestar,have you forgot his ambition it is-"Bluestar interrupted the ginger tom before he could finish.

"Have you forgotten your ambition,the fire that saved the clans? How about **your** blood that runs in his veins?"

"Not only my blood but-" this time another cat interrupted "Oh do you want to finish that, **Firestar**? A red ginger spat.

"Pipe down Flametail and put your claws away, I am just pointing out what to much ambition can do to a cat." Firestar growled.

"He does have a fair point,Bluestar."Lionhear finally mewed.

Bluestar's eyes closed for a long time. "We cannot guide him,but I know of a cat that can and he will listen to." She padded forward an touched her nose to the pool,and a image showed up of very familiar

tortoiseshell bundle of fur.

A shocked gasp came from Firestar a he rushed to see more clearly. "Can it be,could she still..." Firestar trailed off.

"No,Firestar she faded in front of us there is no way its her,even her eyes are different. Firestar you need to move on.

She whispered and flicked her tail an walked towards the edge of the hollow,cats following her,she looked back and whispered. "I am going to prepare Spottedpaw,go to Sandstorm she will help you..." She trailed off about to say more, but left the tom instead to be alone.

After every cat was gone Firestar gave one last glance back at Spottedpaw,then left,walking defeated out of the hollow.

I purred and made my way back to The Dark Forest and gave the information to my leader.

"Good work,Darkstripe" He growled.

"Thank you ,Thistleclaw." I replied.

…...

**Wow intense!** **I hav never pictured Darkstripe as leader,so yeah.**

**Oh and Rosepeatel's kits are not dark forest cats they just hav the name. Now time for Spottedpaw!**

**Me:Spottedpaw why do u look like a StarClan cat?**

**Spottedpaw:He,He, glitter is preitty!**

**Fernpaw:Unlike you!**

**Spottedpaw:Ur sooooo mean! (Starts crying)**

**Firepaw:Im still here,an Fernpaw...SHUT UP!**

**Fernpaw:What were you saying,Misfit?!**

**Firepaw: (jumps on Fernpaw)**

**Me: Well this is out of hand,OW! FIREPAW BITE FERNPAW AN NOT ME!, anyway Fire an Fern r fighting,Spottedpaw is upset an wont stop crying,and I don't own warriors.**

**Please review mabey Spotty will stop crying!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Spottedkits p.o.v)

"Spottedpaw,what is this?" Jayfeather asked pushing a herb towards me.

"Marigold." I replied without any doubt,I begun learning herbs before my ceremony. Even though its my first day,I know almost all the herbs.

"Good,what is it used for?" He replied.

"To cure wounds and keep infection away." I said.

"Yes, but the leaves can be used for colds also,Rosepetal was coughing take these to her." He pushed the green leaves over to me. "And go collect some more,it grows at the top of the hollow. I would get it but Bramblestar wants to talk to me about a dream he had, after wards get some rest for the ceremony." He mewed and got up and walked out.

"Okay off to Rosepetal now." I thought. I can't help being excited for my first time out of camp! No need for Jayfeather to take me on a tour, when medicine cats can go anywhere they please.

I soon reached the bramble nursery,and pushed my way in only to get jumped on by Darkkit an Thistlekit,scattering the leaves everywhere and pushing me nose first in my old nest.

"Got you!" Darkkit cried in glee.

"Yeah you never saw us coming!" Added Thistlekit.

"Kits leave Spottedpaw alone,and come here and behave!" Rosepetal scolded harshly,they instantly got off and tripped there way over to there mother.

I picked myself up,and dusted my pelt off,and went around and picked up the herbs that have been tossed. "Here, have these they will help your cold." I stated.

"Thank you,Spottedpaw." Rosepetal purred.

I got up and headed for the entrance, only to be stopped by Whitekit.

"Think your leaving without saying hello,huh?" Whitekit mewed.

I purred,she was my best friend,along with Honeypaw, Blazepaw's sister.

"Hi Whitekit I want to stay and talk,but I really have to go."I said.

She looked upset,but she said anyway. "Well okay, see you later."

"Later." I agreed,and walked away.

I walked to the entrance tail held high,feeling over excited. The guard dipped his head when I walked pass. "Wow I could get used to this! I thought.

…...

When I got outside,I ignored the fact that it was beautiful outside and pushed my way upward through the shrubs. A breeze blew towards me caring the sent of marigold. I ran forward only to find two cats sitting in front of the patch, Fernpaw and Blazepaw!

"Well,well if it isn't the little misfit!" Fernpaw mewed taking a step forward.

"What do you want?" I manged to spit out.

"Nothing much,just a little of your fur off." Blazepaw purred than suddenly jumped forward,Fernpaw right behind him,pushing me up to a stone wall blocking out any excape.

"I know it was you that got me that mentor!" Fernpaw hissed.

_Swipe,swipe._

Pain coursed through me,and Blazepaw held me down.

"This is for all the times you annoyed me."

_Swipe,swipe._

"And this is for taking Dovewing away.

_Swipe,swipe._

Something in me just snapped,I flung the tear from my eye,and with a kick Fernpaw was sent across the clearing,Blazepaw following.

"That's it!" I yowled,taking a step towards them so the took one back in shock,seeing the fire in my gaze.

"I have had enough of your abuse and I am tired of it! So you best go or else you will feel my claws and the rath of StarClan for harming a medicine cat!" I yelled at them,and sliced my claws through a branch shocking myself when it fell off.

I purred watching them turn tail and run, I picked the herb and went back to camp. "Things are starting to look up." I thought to myself.

Not for long.

…...

**Hi im back, thanks for reviewing!**

**If u want to know Firepaw won,With help of a random cat named Icepaw in a pm!**

**Fernpaw:It wasn't fair it was 2 on 1!**

**Me:Who cares!**

**Spottedpaw:Yay reviewers make me happy!**

**Firepaw:Hey everyone checkout my new friend Icepaw in her story Icepaw's blaze by Iceblaze of ThunderClan!**

**Me:Err okay! Spottedpaw?**

**Firepaw:Noo I want to do it!**

**Me: Too bad**

**Spottedpaw:SwiftStar1 doesn't own warriors,but she does own muffins!**

**Me:REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Firepaw's p.o.v

"Nice robin!" Duskpaw called, Duskpaw is my best friend even though he is older than me he found the Clan soon after his mother died from the cold on one harsh Leaf-bare. I sometimes get scorned by Fernpaw or Blazepaw about being the "Misfit" or "Outcast" that always is hanging with the "Kittypet" but they know not to dare say it to Duskpaw's face,a fight with the strongest cat in the clan would be very stupid.

"Thanks its my first catch!" I purred.

"I would stay an chat,but if I miss my patrol I am mouse meat." He joked,and sped off.

I set my bird on the fresh-kill pile,and grabbed a vole. A breeze blew towards me,carrying the sent of cat blood!

I wipped my head around,to see Spottedpaw! I jumped up leaving my vole untouched. "What happened!" I demanded instantly once I reached her bleeding side.

She set down the herbs she had in her mouth to talk. "Fernpaw an Blazepaw happened,but I sent them on there way soon enough." She made a noise between a purr and a growl.

"Huh?" I asked

"Just watch out for them,after the fear wears off they will want revenge." With that she gave me a swift lick on the ear an padded off.

I walked back over too my prey and couldn't help wondering. "What did she do?

…...

I was drifting off to sleep,when I opened my eyes to be in a clearing. A white and black molted tom sat there like he was expecting me.

"Hello Firepaw." He mewed.

"H-how do you know my name?" I stammered.

"StarClan knows many things." He said,creepily calm.

"He doesn't look like he's from StarClan, In all the story's they spoke of bright pelts flecked with stars,but his pelt looked like it clung with shadows. But it must be true because there is nothing else than StarClan,right?" I thought.

"You are destined for great things young warrior,to change the clans for the better. I am here to prepare you for the day. Are you ready?" He mewed.

"Yes." I replyed.

…...

**Oh no Firepaw's gone to the Dark side!**

**Fernpaw:Who didn't see that coming?**

**Me: Do you want to live to become a warrior?**

**Fernpaw:Yes...**

**Me: then don't get on my nerves!**

**Spottedpaw:Hi!**

**Fernpaw:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Runs away)**

**Me: Everyone I wont be posting a chappie Saterday an probley not tommarow. :(**

**Spottedpaw:WHAT! NOOOOOOO!**

**Me:Spottedpaw I already told u this,now say it.**

**Spottedpaw: Swifty (sniff) Don't (sniff) own warriors. WAHHHHHH!**

**Me:REVIEW PEOPLE AN SHE MAY CALM DOWN!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Spottedpaw's p.o.v

I went an patched myself up after talking to Firepaw. I would eat if I could, but to meet with are ancestors I must fast the rest of the day so I went to take a nap instead.

…...

I awoke to being prodded in the side by Jayfeather.

"Time to go." he mewed.

I got up and followed him out the entrance an into the night,feeling the cool air as soft as down ruffel my fur so gently. I followed him on the twisted path, jumping over roots and logs snaking in my path way. When we reached the border, the other cats were waiting for us.

"Come on,were wasting moonlight." Jayfeather growled,and stalked past the group the other full medicine cats following.

I dropped back,the other apprentices following.

"Hi,I am Icypaw!" a really light silver and white with blue eyes mewed.

"And that's Beepaw." She said flicking her tail towards a yellow tom with black stripes.

"Hi." He mewed softly,are eyes connecting. I felt a unknown emmotion coarse through me.

"Hi."I whispered.

"So this is your first time meeting StarClan? I rember my first time like it was yesterday-" She started but Beepaw cut in.

"Not surprised because it was last moon." He joked.

"Well."She mewed, an stalked off like she was mad ,only to drop back again.

"Hey,you three hurry up, unless you are not fond of your pelts." Littlecloud yowled roughly ,but you could see in his eyes he didn't mean it.

"Hey do you know how old Littlecloud is?" I asked in a low voice. I knew it is rude but I had to know.

"Well they say that he is just a little older then your medicine cat,three medicine cats ago!" Beepaw whispered back.

Littlecloud turned his head around and mewed. "I may be old but I have ears!" He growled,but everyone could see the god nature in his eyes. "Now hurry up or I will really carry out what I said earlier!" He mewed.

We ran to the head of the group,excitement in our eyes. "Were going to see StarClan!"

…...

"Now drink from the pool." Jayfeather mewed.

I obeyed,sleep instantly took over my body. The real world and the dream world swirling around me,I felt a sudden jolt and I woke up.

"_StarClan excepts you." _The words drifted in my brain like a leaf falling from a tree.

"Where am I?" I wondered aloud and looked around.

A breeze blew to me, bringing with the strong scent of ThunderClan and WindClan. "I am on a hill on the border." I noted.

I looked around again. "This is a lovely place." I said aloud. Indeed it was it had a view of the whole lake territory,and it was surrounded by patches of heather.

I bent down to sniff some of the plants,and jumped back in shock. "This heather isn't blue its black!" I thought in shock.

Storm clouds began to cover the sky, at the same time as the thunder crash shook the sky,wind flew at me from all directions,bringing sparks of fire around me.

"_A storm of fire is coming,with the power to save the clans or destroy them." _The voice said.

The sparks flew around me,landing on the heather. With each thunder crash the fire got taller, but the light got darker and dimmer. Soon the fire turned ebony and gave no light only shadows.

The heather grew within the fire,soon they both leave the hill,destroying the Clans home and the clans its self.

"_But remember,even the strongest fire can pull through the dark path..._

"Wait what do you mean!" I cried, but it seemed as if my own words were far away. My dream was swirling away, I tried to grasp on to it but it was too late.

"_Remember..." _The voice echoed in my head,as I felt the jolt again and the ground at my paws.

The others were almost gone,Jayfeather starring at me.

"Bad dream?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Lets go home." He stated.

…...

**Hi! Sorry I didn't update sooner,but I got banned from the computer. :(**

**Good News: IM GETTING MY OWN LABTOP! IT WILL BE IN BETWEEN THE 22 AN THE 29 OF THIS MONTH!**

**Bad Ones: I my not be able to update till them, I will try but it will be hard to get my parent to say yes. :(**

**Now Spottedpaw?**

**Spottedpaw:Yes?**

**Me: Do u have a little crushie on Beepaw?**

**Spottedpaw: Uh (starts blushing) noooooo...GOTTA GO!**

**Me:Well she ran off so I guess Firepaw has to-**

**Firepaw:YES! SWIFTSTAR DOES NOT OWN WARRIORS!  
**

**Me:Special thanks to my reviewers, And no DuskxSpotted will not be a thing. Although...**

**Firepaw: REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **(Firepaw's p.o.v,half moon time skip)

"Duck,role,swipe!" Lionblaze yowled.

I preformed the move perfectly,knocking Lillyfur's legs out from under her.

Thistleclaw's lessons were paying off,I was already stronger than Blazepaw and Fernpaw combined.

I know that because they tried to get revenge on me. Did not go as planed.

"Okay Lillyfur you can take a break,Cherryfur come here." Lionblaze meowed.

Cherryfur stepped into the hollow,her tail twitching.

"Cherryfur, do you know the "Badger attack" move?" Lionblaze asked,she nodded.

"Okay, lets show Firepaw. Firepaw, this is a very hard move,don't worry if you don't get it the first time." He calmly stated.

"What a shock he is in for!" I thought as he and Cherryfur did the move. I already mastered the move training with StarClan. Lionblaze was a awesome mentor, but he under estimated me.

"Okay, now you try." He panted.

I jumped at Cherrytail, swiping and landing blows. As a result she collapsed.

"Wow that was great! And on your first time to!" She meowed happily,but I almost winced at her words.

"Okay that's enough training for now,hunt for the elders and your free for the day." Lionblaze meowed with warmth in his eyes.

"Okay!" I yowled,and ran in the undergrowth. "My first solo hunt!" I thought excitedly.

Soon I came to my favorite place to hunt,a small grassy clearing with oak and pine trees all around and a small stream near by. An very ideal place for prey.

I soon scent a squirrel,a plump one sitting on a tree root chewing a nut. I licked my lips,squirrel is my favorite.

"If I just leap at it,it will be up that tree before I can say mouse." I thought. "I need to out smart it."

Suddenly I got an idea,I picked up a pebble in front of me,and quickly scooted up the tree. As soon as it was done with its nut I flung the pebble into the bushes on the other side of the clearing,causing them to rattle.

I dropped down as the squirrel ran up meeting my claws. I picked my catch up and ran off for more prey.

…...

"_Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey, join beneath the High-Ledge for a Clan meeting." _I heard Bramblestar call as I dropped my large catch on the Fresh-kill pile. I walked up,as did the other cats to the High-Ledge.

"_ShadowClan has been acting like a fight will happen soon,we must appear strong! I want all but two warriors and apprentices staying home and no elders attending."_ Bramblestar yowled.

Hazeltail and I will stay with are apprentices!" Berrynose yelled and puffed out his chest as ifwas doing the best deed in the world by staying home with his sister.

"_Okay,to me ThunderClan!"_Bramblestar yowled,and sped off.

"I'm really going to a gathering!" I thought.

…...hi...

**Okay i'm back! And thank rollerskating that I updated! Yes I said rollerskating,im going to compition in three weeks! Im so happy that im having Firepaw give y'all roller skate shaped cookies!**

**Firepaw:Okay here you go. (Throughs cookies)**

**Me:THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS PEOPLE!**

**Spottedpaw:Im back!**

**Me: Okay Spotty take it away!**

**Spottedpaw: SwiftStar1 don't own warriors,but she do own "Crunch bars"! YUMMY, YUMMY,YUM,YUM! I AM EATING CANDY!**

**Me:IT IS A EMERGECY PEOPLE,REVIEW SO SHE WILL CALM DOWN!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 (spottedpaw's p.o.v)**

I patted the cobwebs on Blazepaw's wound, watching him wince in pain.

"Ok your free to go,come back everyday to get it checked on." I growled. He nodded and shot off.

"If I wasn't a medicine cat, I wouldn't be doing this much." I thought to myself.

"Hello Spottedpaw,how are you,you look upset."Brairlight looked up an mewed. Briarlight is my kin, and we had a close bond.

"Oh well its nothing really." I mewed,feeling embarrsed.

I thought for a moment before replying. "I guess your right,thanks for talking to me." I mewed"But its something." She pointed out.

"Well I had a dream...I just dont feel right about hiding it from the Clan like Jayfeather told me! I mean I don't want to cause panic, but i don't wan't to lie! It's wrong to lie, right?" I burst out.

"I think the only one that can answer that is you, but what Jayfeather does is for the best intenions,you have to rember that." She replied calmly.

I thought this over before I replyed. "I guess your right,thanks for talking to me." I mewed.

"Anytime,but you better hurry out there or you'll miss the meeting!" She purred.

" I hadn't even noticed that they called a meeting!" I thought.

_"...and no elders attending." _Bramblestar yowled.

"Hazeltail and I will stay home with our apprentices!" Berrynose yowled.

I caught Blazepaw and Fernpaw exchanging looks of shock an anger,and I remembered that Hazeltail is Blazepaw's mentor.

I almost felt sorry for them,almost not quite.

_"Okay,to me ThunderClan." _Bramblestar yolwed and sped off,everyone else following.

"Wow,my first gathering!" I thought excitedly.

...

By the time we got there,I had slowed down and Jayfeather was traveling beside me.

"Wow!" I gasped,Riverclan was already there but that's not what got me so breathtaken. The Great Oak looked like it was dipped in moonlight,gleaming with white radiance as if it was a star itself.

"Nice isn't it?" Jayfeather mewed,I looked at him in shock. "Oh go find your friend." He growled playfully, and shoved me with his head over to the RiverClan cats.

"HI Icypaw!" I mewed happily as I raced over to see her.

"Hi Spottedpaw! Wan't to see somthing cool?" She meowed,wagging her tail excitedly.

"Sure!" I replyed, and we sped off.

She brought me to the edge of the island,to a small clearing with few trees, but many bushes and a tall stone in the middle.

"Come here." She mewed,than jumped on the stone.

"I Icystar, leader of RiverClan bring this meeting to order! Our first news is Shadowclan is a bunch of mouse-brains,and fleaa-bitten rouges have been caught sitting on our prey! Does-" Icypaw said but got cut off.

"Oh us rouges arn't that bad don't you think?" A mange covered tabby slid out of the bushes.

...

"Oh what do we have here?" He meowed circling us. "Two young apprentices,out all alone?"

My ears flattened in fear when I saw the lean,hard muscles underneath his flea-bitten pelt. But Icypaw wasn't in the mood for games.

"Look,your in Clan territory! Move on!" She spat,and bristled out her pelt.

"And who's going to make me, kitty?" he purred,then suddenly pounced on me claws on my neck.

"One wrong move,and your little friend gets it!" He hissed,I was petrified as he got in a crouch over me and slowly began to lower himself down.

Suddenly a ginger ball of fur shot through the air,and knocked him off of me.

"NO ONE HURTS MY SISTER!" Firepaw yowled,with his one brown paw to the rouge's neck.

"Oh, that was your s-sister, err I didn't know I-Il be going now." He mewed and tried to struggle away.

"Oh no,your not getting away that easily, Icypaw go get more cats." He yowled and she sped off.

Soon she was back with almost all the RiverClan and ThunderClan warriors. They all circle the rouge and escort him to were the leaders seem to be waiting.

_"We have heard what you have done,or tried to do, so we have decided your puinshment."_ Mistystar started.

"Kill him!"

"Blind him!"

"Toss him in a fox den!"

Yowls rang up,but a shout from Bramblestar shut them up."

_"Thank you Bramblestar, as I was saying you will leave Clan territory,and if you ever return, you will be killed. Now Bumblestripe,Dovewing,Icewing,and Reedwhisker have offered to "escort" you out of Clan territory." _Mistystar narrowed her eyes. _"So get a move on!" _She hissed. _ "The gathering is over!" _She yowled,and jumped off the tree.

Icypaw and I almost purred as we watched the rouge get chased off by are parents. "See you next half moon." She yowled and ran off after her Clan.

"Next half moon!" I called after one of my best friends,and ran off to my Clan.

I stopped by my brother. "Thanks for saving me." I whispered,leaning on his flank.

He glanced at me warmly. "No problem,sis. He mewed

"I do know one thing,though." I said.

"What?"

"Thats the last time I'm going off alone at a gathering." I mewed.

"Well,lets hope so." I shoved him when he said that. "Come on,lets go home!

...

**Well that was a "Diffrent" chappie!**

**Spottedpaw: Grrrr why does stuff like that happen to meee!?**

**Me: Beacuse ur awesome! And i have a new labtop!**

**Spottedpaw:Well ok**

**Me:At least u ate a lolliepop insted of crunch bars!**

**Spottedpaw: Yeah...Im tired can we cut this (Yawn) short?**

**Me:Sure**

**Spottedpaw: Swifty doesnt own warriors,But I Want PIE!**

**Me: How does that even fit there?**

**Spottedpaw:PIE!**

**Me:SOMEONE REVEIW AN GIVE HER PIE! SHE IS DRIVEING ME CRAZY!**

**Spottedpaw:PIE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 (Firepaws P.O.V)**

The Gathering had started,I saw Icypaw and my sister race off through the trees when we first got here but hey hadn't come back yet.

"Something's wrong." I thought,and edge through the croud towards the place were they ran off.

"Where are you going?" Some elder from ShadowClan asked.

"Errr... I need to make dirt." I hated lying, but if I didn't draw a crowd I could fetch them back with no one knowing.

"Eh- Wha that?" A RiverClan elder asked.

"Nothing,just a youn-in." He replyed

"Wha-?" The RiverClan elder asked.

"Its-"

"Huh?"

"A-"

"Speak up."

I left the elders to go out in the bushes.

"AH HA! THE SCENT!" I thought happily. I followed the scent to the edge of the island to a clearing with brambles all the way around.

"...wrong move and your friend gets it." A strange toms voice came through the bushes,I looked through the gap and my fur began to bristle.

Icypaw was had her back to a bolder,brambles cutting off any chance of excaping,but that wasn't what had my fur on end.

The rouge's claws were on Spottedpaw's neck and he was lowering himself down on her.

"Is he going to...?" I didn't finish that thought as rage exploded in me and I leaped,knocking him off of her.

"NOBODY HURTS MY SISTER!" I yowled,putting my paw on his neck.

He mewed something and tried to strugle away,but i had my claws on his neck.

"Oh no,your not getting away that easily,Icypaw get more cats!" I hissed,I would of sent Spottedpaw too,but she look so shaken as it is,she didn't need to be running on top of it.

More cats came soon and escorted him to the clearing,us following.

...page break...pie...

As we were walkin back Spottedpaw came up an leaned on me.

"Thanks for saving me." She whispered.

I looked at her. "No problem,sis." I mewed an she gave a little smile.

"I do know one thing though." She mewed.

"What?"

"Thats the last time I'm going off at a gathering." she mewed.

"Well lets hope so." I mewed and she shoved me. "Come on lets go home!" I said.

...page break...

**I know u read this,but i wanted to give Firepaw a moment to shine.**

**Firepaw : Yeah! Swifty dont own warriors,also!**

**Me:Review!**

**Ps. Who else loved the elders?!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 (? P.O.V)**

I felt rage course through me as I rembered what my mentor said almost happened to her last night. I by accident shreded some leaves I was sorting.

Grrr why did that queen have to be near birthing?!

Ever since I met her I couldn't stop thinking about her soft tortoiseshell fur,or the lively blue sparkle in her eyes when she is excited.

"Stop it! Were medicine cats,not to metion in diffrent Clans!" I scolded myself.

,but my mind wondered again.

"I wonder if she likes me?" The thought bounced in my head,and I made up my mind.

"I'm going to ask her to meet me at the half moon!" I thought excitedly.

...page break...

**I know insanely small chapter,but it is importent. I bet everyone knows this was! Grrr my brain is fried! 3d chappie iv written today, check out my new story "Shattered peace Book One: Too late!**

**Spottedpaw:YUM BOSTON CREME CAKE IS GOOD!**

**Me:Spottedpaw?**

**Spottedpaw:WHOO! SWIFTY DONT OWN WARRIORS,BUT I OWN BOSTON CREME CAKE!**

**ALL: REVIEW!**

**Fun fact:When Blazepaw got hurt in chapter 10,It was from a failed attemp to beat up Firepaw.**

**Ps. Who thinks i should do a Duskpaw one-shot on how he came to ThunderClan?!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 (Spottedpaw's p.o.v)**

"Spottedpaw,hurry up!" Jayfeather yowled like his tail was on fire.

"Ok I'm coming,keep your fur on!" I yelled. "By Brairlight!" I mewed and rushed out.

"Finally." He growled.

"Hey I'm tired,we can't all be as perfect as you!" I mewed.

"Oh just come onnn."He growled playfully,shoving me with his head. I batted his tail and he took off through the entrance,me hot on his trail.

...page break...Fernpaw..is...stupid...so...is...blazeie...funnel...cake...

"Jayfeather,were you being chased by a fox? You have never run here before." Willowshine mewed.

"No." Was all he said,and he pushed ahead.

I dropped back to talk to Icypaw,who was washing her paws in the back of the group,on a patch of clovers.

"Hi,Icypaw!" I mewed.

"OH,HI ICYPAW! YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!" She mewed in one breath.

"What?" I asked.

"I caught my first fish!" She gasped.

"Oh that's great! Hey were is Beepaw?" I asked.

"He not here y-" She mewed but got cut off.

"Were here!" Beepaw exploding in,his mentor behind him.

"What kept you,we're wasting moonlight?!" Jayfeather growled.

"Is that your catch phrase?" Beepaw muttered.

"WHAT?!"

"nothing..."

...page...break...give...me...carrot...cake...

"Wait! Beepaw step foward!" Beepaw obeyed his mentor. "StarClan I ask you to look down on this apprentice,he has trained in your noble ways and I commend you to be a full medicine cat in return.

Beepaw do you promise to uphold the code,and to not enter into the rivals of the clans as long as you live?" Kestrelflight mewed.

"I do." Beepaw mewed.

"Then I give you the name off...Beewing! StarClan honors your kindness and willingness to go through the toughest problems for the sake of your Clanmates." He mewed kindly. "Now drink from the pool." He mewed.

"Congratulations Beewing!" I whispered.

"Thanks,Spottedpaw."He mewed and gave me a look that made me want to melt,an walked off.

"_Whats wrong with me?" _I thought.

...Page...break...Kittyz...Rulz.

_Darkness swep over me,blocking out out any light. A chill swep through the air turning it thin,and my body numb._

_"What is this?" I mewed._

_The answer echoed in my head. "Its the heart of the one in the shadows,bewere of the intenions of the ones that seem innocent..."_

_I saw the flashing of eyes in the dark,and the vaporios mist gathered into a large shape and lunged at me,I felt it's teeth grip my scruff as my dream swirled away..._

_...grr..im...tired...page..whatever..._

I awoke to Kestelflight rushing out of the hollow,waking up Beewing as he left.

"Come on,Beewing." He yowled.

"Coming!" He mewed,then whispered. "Will you meet me at the lake border tommarow night?"

"Yes,yes I will." I whispered.

...page...break...Give...me...kitty...power...now!...

**AWWW FLUFF! Spottedpaw what's your idea bout this chappie?**

**Spottedpaw: GOTTA GO!**

**Me:Ok...I'm tired so I dont own warriors!**

**Beewing:Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 (Firepaws's p.o.v)**

I walked around with nothing to do,Spottedpaw was gone to the Moonpool,Duskpaw had a warrior training thing going on,and I was stuck at camp.

"Hi Firepaw." A soft voice mewed. I turned around to see Whitekit sitting there,her fur had lost all the kit fluff and now it was sleek and black.

"Hi Whitekit,what's up?" I mewed. She lowered her blue gaze,and shuffled her white paws in the dust.

"Well,I was wondering if you could ask my mother if you could take me outside,my brothers snuck out of camp and didn't tell me or mom and got in trouble,but if you ask her she may let me." She mewed and looked up hopefully.

There was no way I could say no to that hopefull blue gaze,so I gave in. "Oh,ok I will ask." I mewed. She gave an excited bounce and followed me into the den.

...page...break...I..am..a..bannana...dun...dun...dun...

"Wow,I still cant belive she said yes!" Whitekit mewed excitedly.

"Yeah I know,you said it now more times then I have claws." I thought,but instead I said. "This is the border for us and the forest were loners and rouges live,watch out they are dangerous." I mewed and tasted the air.

"Cat nearby,we better leave. I don't want to fight a rouge when a three moon old kit is involved." I noted.

I looked around to tell her,but she was gone. I heard her little voice drift down a little ways away. "Hey! You can't hunt here,it's against the warrior code!" She mewed.

"Grrr,why does my half-moon have to involve around rouges?" I thought,and sprang forward.

A young she-cat was curled up,her pelt was covered with fresh claw marks so many I almost couldn't tell that she was a callico,even then though you could tell she was skinny,her ribs jutted out and a very small mouse lay next to her paws.

"Please d-don't hurt me,here have the mouse." She mewed and pushed the mouse over,her amber eyes wide and scared.

"No don't worry nobody will hurt you here,but we want to help you. I will take you to are medicine cat,ok?" I mewed softly,trying to calm her down.

"Yeah don't worry,but can you try to finish that mouse before we take you back to ThunderClan?" Whitekit cut in.

The cat's eyes glazed over in fear again. "ThunderClan? Is that the same ShadowClan?!" she mewed.

"No,why?" Whitekit asked.

"The one that did this to me called himself," The deputy of ShadowClan" ." She mewed.

"Oh,thats another Clan,there are four. We're in ThunderClan,the best Clan ever!" Whitekit mewed.

"Do you mind telling me your name?" I asked.

"Sure it's "Lark that sings at dawn"." She mewed.

...page...break...DANCE...FOR...ME...SQUIRRLE,...DANCE!

**Omg whats StormxBrook's daughter doing here! Who do you think the cat in the shadows is ?(last chapter,rember?) What will happen to BeexSpotted?! Find out more in the next chappie!**

**Spottedpaw: Oh I know why Lark's here,it's beacuse-**

**Me:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SHUSH! NO SPOILERS!**

**Spottedpaw:YOU CAN'T STOP ME!**

Me: YES I CAN!

**Spottedpaw:What's going on,Fernpaw why do you look like me?!**

**Fernpaw:Errr no reason...**

**Me:Fernpaw get out of here before your warrior name is "Fernspots"!**

**Fernpaw:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (runs away)**

**Spottedpaw: SwiftStar doesn't own warriors,but I own a old broken stick.**

**Jayfeather:STICKIE-POO!**

**Me:Okay then.**

**ALL:REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 (Spottedpaw's p.o.v)**

"Hi Spottedpaw!" A voice mewed.

"Oh,hello Honeypaw!" I mewed,Honeypaw was one of my best friends.

"Wanna share a mouse?" She asked,eyeing the fresh-kill pile.

"Sure!" I said happily.

"Okay,back in a sec." She said and took off. I lay down relaxed till the scent brought...CAT BLOOD!

"I coulden't find a mouse so..." Honeypaw stopped and the water vole fell out of her mouth as she saw what was before her.

I turned around and gasp,in front of us was a cat leaning on Firepaw with Whitekit near by,but that wasn't what startled me.

The cat was covered in blood.

...page...break...wet...bird...blue...pancakes

"Who is this?! No don't tell me,just bring her to the den!' I almost yelled. When they got to the den,Jayfeather and I were waiting with herbs.

"Lark that sings at dawn,what are you doing away from the mountians?" Jayfeather asked.

"Hey,you were creepy blind cat that my brother an I sunck up on when we we're kits!" She mewed.

"Thats me,now why arn't you with the tribe?" He mewed .

"Father and mother died,on his last words he told me to go to the Clans,and my brother to stay in the Tribe." Shhe mewed weakly.

"Well then,meet your cousins." He mewed sweeping his tail towards me and Firepaw.

"Wait,what do you mean?" I asked.

"Her father is your father's half brother,so you are kin." He mewed.

"Well welcome to ThunderClan." Firepaw mewed warmly.

...pagebreak...lark..is...cute...so..is...Spottedpaw...

The moon rode high in the sky,the stars glimmered frostily setting a perfect scene as I padded out to the lake and sat there.

"Spottedpaw! I thought you woulden't come!" A yellow tabby raced towards me.

"I almost couldn't,I found out I had kin in need of herbs,don't ask." I mewed quickly.

"Well come on and follow me!" Beewing said and took off,me on his tail.

...pagebreak...Spotted..an..Bee...sitting...in...a...tree...

He led me to a very thick patch of gorse,near the lake in WindClan territory.

"Here we are!" Beewing purred happily.

"Where are we? By a prickly bush in WindClan?" I mewed.

"Nope!" He said and shoved with his paw into the bush,I rolled under it an into a clearing.

"Its-its..beautiful!" I mewed. It looked as if a warrior from StarClan bent down and scored his claw in the dirt,it had a clear pool reflecting the stars,green soft grass and moss growing,and the smell of sweet honey-suckel and wild catmint in the air.

Beewing came up and rubbed his fur against mine,I purred and then he backed away only to come back again with somthing in his claws.

"Mossball?" He asked,I nodded

...pagebreak...butter...peacan...Rock...will...eat...Ice...cream...

By the time we we're done I was bone-tired,but I had planned it so I would get back with time to sleep. I flicked my tail for bye an I headed out.

"Wait!" He whispered.

"Yes?" I turned around and answered.

"Um..Well" He looked at the ground and shuffeled his paws. "Look I-I...I love you." He mewed,and his gaze held a question,"Do you love me too?".

I knew the ansewer ever sence I met him,ever sence I looked into that yellow gaze. But I needed time,time to think.

"C-could you give me time?" I mewed, but what I realy was thinking was "Would you wait for me?".

As if he could tell what I was thinking he mewed "I will always wait,even if you say no I will always stay for you, forever." He promised.

_Forever..._

...Beewing...is...awesome...pagebreak...

**Aww **_**love**_** anyway what do YOU think she'll pick,I know It was kinda cheesey but still! (NO FLAMES!)**

**Spottedpaw:Beewing is sooo cute-wait is this online? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me:Firepaw?**

**Firepaw:SWIFTSTAR1 DON'T OWN WARRIORS!**

**All: REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 (Firepaw's p.o.v two days later)**

_The squirrel I was stalking turned around and said. "Wake up...wake up...WAKE UP!"_

I jolted awake to see Spottedpaw standing over me,poking me with her paw.

"W-what...What are you doing here?!" I asked sleeply.

"You have the dawn patrol...with Bramblestar!" She whispered excitedly.

"WHAT?!" I yolwed and lept up,banging my head on the roof.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?! SOME CATS ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Fernpaw yowled from her nest,we snickered and left.

...pagebreak...brace...yourself...for...the...invaison...of...the..cake...

"Why didn't Lionblaze come?" I asked as we set out,the patrol had Bramblestar,Cloudtail,Lillyfur,and myself.

"He wanted to have some alone time,so I told him I'd take you." He mewed,and then said. "Come on,lets go to the WindClan bordor.

We we're almost at the heart of the territory,Bramblestar turned to me and mewed. "Go ahead and scout the territory."

"Okay!" I yelled,eger to please the leader on this task.

I ran forward through the bramble thicket,and into the clearing to see a limp bundle of gray fur. I went up to sniff it.

"DOVEWING!" The screech pealed through the air ,it seemed as the air freezed as the mornful cry swept through the still forest.

...pagebreak...poor...dovewing...

**Okay don't kill me! (Hides under chair) I just killed one of my favorite cats...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! But it had to happen. :(**

**Spottedpaw:I'm getting this over with so I can hurt Swifty. Swiftstar1 dosen't own warriors! NOW GET OVER HERE!**

**Me:AHHHHHHH! REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 (Spottedpaw's p.o.v)**

"Okay,anyone else comming? Nope? Good,come on." Jayfether mewed. Lionblaze invited himself along with Jayfether,Brightheart,and I,to go collect herbs at the old two-leg nest.

"Why Jayfether,you should be soooo ever happy that I invited myself to come and protect you from ShadowClan!" Lionblaze mewed in poorly concled fake shock.

"Oh go jump in the lake." He growled and gave his brother a playfull swat,knocking him "Unconious".

"Uh-oh,Spottedpaw better go take him to the "Special" spot I showed you." He purred and Lionblaze jumped up.

"ALL BETTER!" He yelled and dashed off.

"Come on,lets catch him before a patrol does." Brightheart spoke up,we all laughed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,pagebreak...wet...blue...bird...pancakes!...

"Okay you two" Jayfeather beconed to to us she-cats "Look for some Fever-few and Watermint over there,I will look for tansy,and that loon" He turned his nose at Lionblaze who seemed to be failing at catching a beetle. "will patrol." He mewed and then muttred. "StarClan help us,put some sence in that cat!"

Brightheart and I found the mint quickly,and we gathred a big clump when I went to find Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather is this enough- JAYFEATHER!" Brightheart alerted at my cry came rushing foward to see what I saw.

Jayfeather breaths we're getting shallower and shallower and more ragged by the second.

"Brightheart whats wrong with him?!" I whimpered,noseing him.

"Spottedpaw..." His eyes seemed to relize it was me. "Tell...Bramble...star this..._The three have broken_." He gasped.

"Look LIonblaze is the same way!" Brightheart's voice flittred down but I paid her no heed.

"No _please_ Jayfeather,you-you can't leave me I'm not ready! I'v only had like...two moons of training!" I protested.

"Now I don't realy have a choice,now do I?" He said with the edge of a growl to his voice that I knew so well. "You've always had a natrel abilty with herbs,you'll be fine" He whispered warmly,then his head drooped down on his paws and his eyes shut.

"Come on,lets go home." Brightheart whispered softly in my ear.

...pagebreak...to...sad...for...fun...

**Okay now that I just killed some of my fav cats I am doubley sad :(**

**One of my so called "Best friends" diched me to go hang out with someone else,right after she promised to go trick-or-treatin with me. We live AROUND THE BLOCK FOR STARCLANS SAKE! :,(**

**Spottedpaw:(Comes over and sobs with Swifty)**

**Me:I don't own warriors,just review,it may help cheer us up. I hope your halloween was better than mine. ;.; (Sad kitty face)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 ~Three moons ago~ (? p.o.v)**

I awoke in a clearing,rather gross in my opinion. The smell of damp,mold,rotten leaves and other things filled the air.

_"What in the name of the stars?" _I thought as a very,very faint outline of a cat appeared,it slowly got clearer,and clearer,till I could make out molted black and white fur.

"Hello." 'It' said,I could see it was a tom. Battle scars covered his face,and there was a place where he had a bad wound on his eye,I was suprised he could see.

I made no move to reply,all I did was lick my own white fur down,my amber gaze boring into his.

"Tell me your name." He said, not asked. Then I reacted.

"I have no name,I have no home,I have no kin." I answered,looking away.

"Oh,but you do." The cat said out of a snarl. "Remember?"

I tried to hold back,but I couldn't. It was like his gaze could unlock my memories,things I have always pushed away till now.

...His...memorys...

_"Ice? Ice come here!" Ice's mother yowled._

_"COMMING!" I yowled back,well the best I could with a mouse in my mouth._

_"Ice follow me" She said,and walked towards the stream. I followed past my little sister Willow playing with a leaf._

_"Ice," Mother started. "You are now old enough to hunt on your own, and now to know this. Take this like the brave little tom I know you are." She mewed,I nodded._

_"We are reaching the back-bone of winter,the stream is freezing,I can not ensure I will last." She mewed,looking me in the eye._

_"What does she mean?" I thought,but then she answered._

_I am moving us closer to Clan territory,they are hostile,but we are starving. If we do not move,some may die." She looked at Willow. "I need you to promise me,give me your word on this." _

_"Yes Mother?" I mewed._

_"No matter what,protect your sister. Don't worry about me,protect your sister. Do you promise?_

_"Yes, I promise."_

_...time...skip..._

_The cat pounced,claws at mothers throught. "How dare you nest close to ShadowClan!" He hissed._

_"We-I'm not even near the border." She spat at the gold cat._

_"Your close! Any last words?" He spat._

_"MOTHER!" Willow and I screamed._

_"Oh,you have kits!" He had a pleasured look on his face. "Dawnpelt!" He yowled,a cream she-cat steped out of the bushes._

_"Yes father?" She asked._

_"Please get the kits for ShadowClan,wile I take care of her." He flicked his tail at mother._

_I didn't stick around to hear what he said,I grabbed Willow's scruff and ran._

_"STOP HIM!" The yowl came to my ears,and pawsteps echoed behind me._

_Soon I was In lots and lots Pine trees,cat scent was everywhere. "Oh no, I crossed the border-We're doomed!" I wanted to wail,but a mew distracted me._

_"I-Ice,I'm scared. Where's Mum?" Willow asked._

_"She's not comming back,Willow. I'm sorry." I mewed. She started crying,with each tear fallen,my heart seemed to weep as well. But I had to stay strong,for Willow's sake._

_"I think I hear something!" I whispered to Willow,she seemed to still her crying for a moment in fear._

_"Yes you do."The tom walked out,but now a circle of them blocked off escape._

_The golden tom lept,but I ducked and rolled,slicing a nick in his ear and leaving him winded. I lept at another cat,swating her till she went black,Willow behind me. I darted at the space she left._

_"WILLOW,FOLLOW ME!"I screamed,but someone snached her,and darted away. I tried to follow,but a cat went for my scruff,I had to run. Soon a small group we're on my tail,all I could do was flee._

_I jumped into a lake and swam,they did not follow me then. Ice flooded my blood,but I didn'yt care,all I wanted was away,away from the claws of the Shadow cats-Or whatever they called them selves._

_I was at the lake's edge soon,and lied down. "I have lost my mother,my sister was taken,and my promise was broken. But someday-Yes someday- I will have my revenge,beware cats of the Clans,I am comming for you._

_...end...of...memory..._

"How did you do that!" I spat.

He didn't answer,all he said was. "What if not only would you have your revengge on ShadowClan,but could have all the Clans at your command? Your servents?" He asked,my ears pricked.

"Tell me more." I mewed.

"First,you must become my apprentice, let me teach you. Second you must have a new name. " He mewed as he paced around me.

"Will I have my revenge?" I asked.

He viciously grinned,teeth gleaming. "Yes."

"What must I do?" I mewed.

"I will teach you what,But first you must weaken the Clans the most."

"How?"

You must destroy the Three..."

...Pagebreak...Of...Awesomeness...

**Forgot to update,sorry. Anyway,now you know who did it!**

**Spottedpaw: You may find a certain sister of his in the allience!**

**Me: Yep! Spottedpaw?**

**Spottedpaw: Swifty don't own warriors! REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 (Firepaw's p.o.v)**

I just stood there,frozen with shock. But as a tide of saddness swooped over me-even my legs wanted to give out.

"STARCLAN! WHY? WHY HAVE YOU TAKEN HER?!" I moaned,pushing my nose into her cold gray fur.

The others came up and froze when they saw me. Finally,one by one,they came up and pushed their noses into her fur. But I didn't notice. Everything seemed dimmer,and nothing came to my ears,as I morned the cat that was my mother.

"Hey Bramblestar,look!" Cloudtail said,his mew cutting through my misery. I jerked my head up and peered through the tears. A tuft of fur was caught on the low branches of a bush.

"Its rouge scent." Bramblestar reported with a trace of worry in his voice,then said,"Lets get back to camp.

...pagebreak...Poor...Firepaw...

I couldn't belive it. I passed out.

"When you saw the other bodys of our kin,you couldn't handle it." Spottedpaw's greif cracked voice rang in my ears. I did the vigel,even though she didn't want me to,I did.

For once in a lifetime, Fernpaw,Spottedpaw,and I where brought together in greif. The moon had risen,and cast a red errie glow on the ground,it looked like the ground was stained in blood. In our minds it was.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey,join beneth the HighLedge for a Clan metting!" Bramblestar called,but I didn't look up.

"Today we are united in greif,for these cats have served our Clan well. They where young,and had moons ahead of them,so I cannot say it was their time. But it be it the as law of the Clans,I must preform this ceremony now.

Firepaw,please step forward." I did as told,streching my weary muscels. "Firepaw,Lionblaze was a wonderfull mentor,and we greive for him. But you must have a new mentor.

Moleclaw,you have never had a apprentice before,but I trust you will pass on all you know to this young cat,please teach him all you know." Bramblestar said.

"I will." Was all Moleclaw said,then we touched noses.

Bramblestar mewed something else,but I didn't listen. I setteled in besides my sisters and thought, "_I don't want a new mentor! I want Lionblaze back! I just wish this would all go away!"_

...pagebreak...Wow...I'm...kinda...cruel...

**AH HA! A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE! Sorry for not updating in like a month! I had the worst case of writers block ever... I will try to update soon,though!**

**Spottedpaw: YOU BETTER!**

**Firepaw: I hate my life...**

**Fernpaw: Wow. I am now kinda close to these two...Like that will last!**

**Me: Calm down Spottedpaw. DON'T GO DEPRESSED ON ME FIREPAW! And Fernpaw,I am the author,not you!**

**Fernpaw:For now...**

**Firepaw: SwiftStar1 doesn't own warriors-if she did,we be in more trouble. Scrouge would be alive...**

**Scrouge: Hello!**

**All: AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Spottedpaw: We gotta run now...REVIEW!**


End file.
